SURVIVRE
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: "Je survis pour un être aimé que je cherche à protéger. Et un jour, un ange est venu. Il lui faudra bien du courage car je suis déjà tombé bien bas..." "Je pensais avoir vu toutes les douleurs possibles, et ainsi je sauverais n'importe qui. Mais, j'ai compris qu'il y avait pire. Et je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à le sauver..." MIYAVI x Ruki (the GazettE, TOKYO HIGH BLACK...)
1. TORTURE

Je re-upload ce premier chapitre. j'ai fait quelques corrections, en espérant ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographes...

Pour résumé, Miyavi dans cette histoire sur très OOC pour débuté, mais son vrai caractère sera sa partie "caché" ou perdue. On retrouvera notre Miyavi quand Ruki tentera de l'aider à se relever... Je n'en dis pas plus !

Pour info, cette histoire est sombre, avec de l'inceste (nécessaire pour apporter la touche "terrible") et un contexte de vie dure. En espérant que le rendu soit correctement réaliste et le personnage de Miyavi bien travaillé... Donné vos avis !

Puisque j'ai reçu un premier commentaire me demandant la suite, je vais bientôt la mettre en ligne, une fois corriger. Mais elle est déjà écrite, et sur deux ou trois chapitres de plus à vrai dire... ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La douleur est toujours là, me brisant de l'intérieur. Brûlant mon corps de l'intérieur, les larmes coulaient de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir. Je tremblais, gestes nerveux incessant. Ses mains griffant ma peau pour me tirer vers lui, sa langue rappant mon cou et descendant sur mon torse. Je frissonnais, dégoûté, effrayé… Mon corps prit de courbature, m'écarter les jambes m'échappa un gémissement. De mal, de peur. Mais la douleur vint très vite. M'arrachant un cri. Il frappa au plus profond de moi et mon cri se perdit dans ma gorge, la douleur me coupant le souffle. Il frappa du poing sur mon visage puis refrappa un plus profondément. Je brûlais. Mais j'avais tellement honte. Honte de _ça_… Il se retira pour me retourner violemment. Je me cognais le menton sur le sol en bois et il me coinça un bras dans le dos. Il se mit à rire, comme un fou. Riant de ma soumission. Va te faire foutre connard.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me brisa à nouveau. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Et lui avait l'air de s'amuser… Comme à chaque fois. Il s'amusait. Il riait, il criait d'extase, de plaisir malsain mais réjouissant. Il ne me faisait aucun cadeau. Il se contentait de frapper de toutes ses forces. Et, quand il atteignait le summum, il me souillait. Encore plus. Toujours plus…  
Il se releva. Et, comme il faisait les choses bien, il me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis, il frappa à nouveau, puis mon ventre, ma bouche, mon nez. Et il me laissa là. J'avais le regard flou. Je me sentais dériver. Et pourtant… Je n'avais pas fini.

Un sourire m'apparut. Je sentis un poids sur moi et on attrapa mon sexe. De douce caresse me furent donner. Avec gentillesse, délicatesse… J'aurais pu y prendre plaisir… J'aurais pu. Si seulement ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne ressentais que le dégoût. Le sourire disparut et je me prit une claque. On me menaçait.  
« Durcit ou je te frappe ».

Je préfère encore qu'elle me frappe. Je préfère ça à… Elle me frappe encore. Je ne ressens rien. Et elle continue, elle me claque, elle m'enfonce son genou dans le ventre. Mais elle n'a pas la même force que _lui_. Je ne ressens rien. Elle finit par frapper des poings sur mon torse. Et elle me laisse. Comme toujours. Elle me laisse. Elle m'a toujours laissée. Elle nous a toujours laissé.

J'aurais aimé avoir une vie normale. Une famille unie… Des parents présents et attentionnée. Qui te regardent comme si tu étais la perle rare, l'unique chose importante dans leur vie… Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « maman » ni « papa ». D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai prononcé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Quand j'ai commencé à parler. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.  
Je ne supporte même pas de les considérer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois comme un père ou une mère.

Jamais.

**TORTURE**

Frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre dans un geste rapide, je soufflais dessus en espérant me réchauffer un peu. On approchait de l'hiver et les températures avaient très rapidement chuté. J'avais horriblement froid. Mettant ma capuche sur ma tête, par-dessus ma casquette, je sortais. Il faut dire que j'étais guère bien habillé. Je n'avais plus de pull ni de gilet et il ne me restait que ma veste sans manche et à capuche. Les gens qui passaient me regardaient étrangement, pensant sûrement comme moi : quelle fou de se promener si peu habillé avec un temps pareil. Je m'avançais dans la rue. Ici, c'était les quartiers un peu pourri de la ville – il en faut bien – mais du côté ouest. Le côté des mafieux en quelque sorte. Sinon, il y avait l'est, ce côté aussi était pauvre mais plus pour les pauvres qui n'y pouvait pas grand chose, un boulot qui paye pas beaucoup, le chômage… De mon côté, c'était les drogués, les ploucs qui travaillaient au noir. Enfin, pour le savoir, il faut y vivre. Sinon, c'est des chômeurs. Rien de plus. Mon cul ouais !

J'entrais dans une petite supérette. Je filais vers les bières et pris un pack puis allais du côté des pizzas… Je jetais un coup d'œil sur les sandwichs mais en voyant le pris, je pris vite une bonne vieille pizza traditionnel et filais à la caisse. Je payais avec le peu d'argent que j'avais et sortais à nouveau dans le froid. Le vent me glaça et je me mis à avancer d'un pas plus rapide. J'arrivais non loin de mon immeuble et contournais au passage le cadavre d'un chien… Je n'osais même pas le regarder quand je compris que la tête n'était plus au bon endroit. Ça arrive souvent ce genre d'atrocité. Les gens s'amusent. Ça les éclate d'éclater un chien. Des fous.

J'arrivais devant la porte de mon immeuble. Je tentais de l'ouvrir mais elle restait bloquée. Foutant mon pied, elle s'ouvrit vivement et grinça comme je sais pas quoi, manquant de s'écrouler. Quelle taudis. Je montais ensuite les marches quatre à quatre et entrais dans ce qui me servait de foyer. Je voyais alors cette femme avachit devant la télé, une seringue près de son bras, un sourire niais coller au visage et sa main enfoncée dans son… Eurk.

Je détournais les yeux, dégoûté et mis vite ma pizza dans le micro-onde. Je sortais une bière et alla dans ma chambre. J'ouvrais mon placard et retirais une plaque du sol. Je rangeais mes bières dedans et refermais. Seule chose que je peux conserver à peu près au frais – de toute façon, j'ai pas le chauffage dans cette baraque – et que je peux cacher sans que l'autre essaye de me les prendre, il se les achète lui même, je peux compter sur lui. Bref.

Je revins à ma pizza et ouvris ma cannette. Je pris une gorgée puis sortis la pizza et retournais vite fait dans ma chambre. Je m'enfermais en plaçant mon bureau devant la porte. Puis, j'enroulais ma couverture sur mes épaules et sortais mes cahiers. Je grignotais un peu ma pizza et commençais mes leçons.  
C'est quand j'entendis la porte claqué que je me rendis compte que le jour avait bien baissé. J'allumais ma petite lampe de poche – seul lumière de ma chambre – et tentais de reprendre mes devoirs. En vain.

Les hurlements commencèrent. Comme tous les soirs. Il revenait bourré et d'une humeur massacrante. Et il la voyait sur le canapé, glandant comme chaque jour. Et il la frappait. Il finissait par lui faire l'amour de façon torride et bestiale, mais elle aimait ça. Et il finissait par le faire toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, se mélangeant dans des mots d'amour du genre « Oh oui pétasse » ou « Baise plus putain » ou encore « Sale pute, t'es qu'une putain de bonne pute »… Des paroles qui m'éblouissaient par leur vocabulaire profond. Bref.

Je finis par laisser tomber le reste des devoirs – de toute façon, c'est de l'anglais, et je me démerde plutôt bien en anglais. Je fermais les cahiers, sortais une autre canette et mettais mes écouteurs. Seul petit plaisir que j'avais pu me faire, un jour, en volant des sous dans la veste à l'autre. Je restais ainsi près de trois heures, les bruit commençaient à s'éteindre et je finis par m'endormir. Le matin, je me réveillais avec mon portable qui sonna. C'est la seule chose qu'on m'ait offerte de toute ma vie même si c'était un vieux clapet avec juste réveil, heure et même pas de photo. Ce qui me suffisait largement en fait.

Je m'habillais en vitesse et finis de ranger soigneusement mes affaires dans leur cachette respective. Puis, je filais comme une flèche en dehors de l'appartement sans apercevoir l'autre. Je marchais alors dans les rues mal éclairés par un soleil camouflé derrière de grosse perturbation. J'arrivais ainsi au lycée sans croiser personne et partais dans les douches des vestiaires en me l'avant très rapidement. Je m'habillais très vite et filais ensuite par le portail de derrière. Je revenais ainsi discrètement par la même rue sans que personne ne m'ait vu. Mon petit manège n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été découvert. Je mettais mes écouteurs et ma capuche, puis j'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches avant de revenir tranquillement vers le petit portail du lycée. Puis, je me postais contre le mur et sortis une clope. Je me réservait trois clopes par semaine et allait sinon tirer plusieurs tafs chez mes potes du quartier Est. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais fumer. Je l'allumais puis inspirait un coup. Je fermais les yeux pour me détendre un peu de tout ce stress emmagasiné. Je rouvris les yeux et commença alors à voir les autres lycéens arriver.

Quand ceux-ci me voyaient, ils s'écartaient. Ils m'ont toujours évités. Soit parce qu'ils ont peur, soit parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, soit parce qu'ils m'ignorent tout simplement. D'autres ne sont rien de tout ça, juste asocial et indifférent. Ils n'ont rarement que très peu d'amis ceux là, parce qu'ils ne cherchent pas à connaître les autres.

Un gars manqua de me butter. Mais un de ses potes l'avaient vite attraper pour qu'il m'évite et avait fait un signe de la tête pour montrer qui il avait failli cogner. En me voyant, l'autre s'écarta vivement et ils s'en allèrent presque en s'enfuyant. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Tout ça m'exaspérait. Ils avaient peur sans me connaître et croyaient aux rumeurs. C'est peut-être ça qui m'énervait le plus : les rumeurs.

Je tirais à nouveau une taf puis expirait tout mon trouble. Et c'est là que je les vis arriver, les pires chieurs de l'univers.

Leur grosses voitures noires se garèrent devant le lycée tandis que les quatre têtes qui m'étaient bien connu sortait une par une. Le premier était bien celui qui me sortait le plus par dessus les yeux. Son fichu bandeau sur le nez qui lui avait valu de créer une mode, il portait toujours ses cheveux monté en crête trop artificielle. C'était Reita Suzuki, fils du chef de la police et frère du commandant de la gendarmerie. Mais, malgré son poste, il n'était pas tellement en règle. Son uniforme n'était jamais dans les formes : chemise entre ouverte, pantalon légèrement taille basse, basket plutôt que chaussure de forme... Bref. Mais je ne dirais pas grand chose là dessus, moi même étant peu à cheval sur cette règle de l'uniforme. Il est cependant celui qui me déteste le plus. Je ne lui ais jamais vraiment fait quelque chose mais il m'a souvent gentiment dit que : "Ta tête me revient pas". Charmant garçon à part ça...

Le deuxième à sortir de la même voiture était Uruha Takashima, apparemment meilleur ami de Reita. Il était du genre assez discret et timide mais en réalité était un sacrément bon dragueur. Plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux presque roux et assez long, les filles craquaient littéralement pour son petit sourire intimidé mais souvent dragueur. Il s'habillait par contre dans les formes, ayant un père chef d'une entreprise de conception de portable, il devait garder des apparences parfaites. Je ne le détestais pas vraiment en fait. Je ne savais en aucun cas s'il pensait la même chose. Il était d'une indifférence totale envers moi ce qui m'allait à merveille.

Le troisième à sortir fut Kai Yutaka. Ce gars est assez spéciale, surtout envers moi en fait. Il est du genre hyper sociale, toujours souriant et on pourrait presque le voir comme un petit soumis face aux autres. Il est apparemment d'une gentillesse hors du commun. Mais en réalité, il est loin de se laisser marcher sur les pieds si facilement et, croyez moi, quand il est méchant, il l'est, et il peut faire peur (Il a presque failli pour moi, j'ai toujours plus été intimidé par lui. Je crois qu'il le sait d'ailleurs car ça a encore plus énervé Reita envers moi...). Bref. Kai est le fils du clan Takashima, clan qui travail dans les affaires spéciales de la police dans tout ce qui concerne drogue et trafic en tout genre. Pas un fils d'une famille banal on va dire.

Le dernier à sortir de la bagnole fut Aoi Shiroyama. Ce gars là est comme qui dirait un mec agaçant. Quand on le regarde, il est énervant. Il a toujours un putain de sourire fier accroché aux lèvres et les filles aiment ça. Certes, c'est le fils de la famille très réputé dans le monde du business vestimentaire, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut se la ramener quand même. Il est vrai qu'il est mignon. Il est vrai aussi qu'il est bien foutu et bourré de fric. Qu'il est plutôt intelligent... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit hein, j'y crois pas forcément. N'empêche que ça ne l'oblige pas à se montrer vaseux envers tout les "moins que rien" comme il les appelle. Je le supporte presque moins que Reita. Parce que lui il sourit toujours même quand il me cherche... Mais surtout avec un regard supérieur et prétentieux qui peut en énerver plus d'un. Un quarto de mec friqué comme il n'y a pas qui peut pourrir la vie de quelqu'un dans un lycée... La vie de quelqu'un comme moi, par exemple.

Je tirais à nouveau sur ma clope. Leur arrivé provoqua un attroupement autour des "stars". Je soupirais, blasé, et détournait le regard. Bizarrement, depuis quelques heures maintenant, j'avais comme une impression d'avoir envie de vomir. Très désagréable en fait. Je tirais à nouveau et serrais légèrement les dents, déglutissant. Un mauvais goût montait depuis ma gorge me rendant mal, nauséeux. Et j'avais horreur de ça... Ça me rappelait trop _ces _moments...

Je vis soudain une ombre et je me poussais d'un pas sur le côté pour éviter le poing de Reita. Pourquoi me cherche-t-il encore !

« Petit con ! Arrêté de fumer devant le lycée, c'est pas des manières pour un lycée comme le notre ! »

Je lui lançais un regard complètement indifférent et repris une taf. C'est le seul plaisir que j'ai, il va pas me le prendre.

« Oi ! Tu m'écoutes putain ! Gueula le blondinet en essayant de me chopper la clope ».

Je m'écartais vivement et me retournais pour faire face aux quatre con devant moi. Kai avait encore cette face assez effrayante mais, bizarrement, aujourd'hui... Il n'arrivait même pas à m'intimider. Même Aoi ne réussit pas à tellement à m'agacer avec son sourire. Même Uruha essayait de m'observer avec pitié. Mais, étrangement, aujourd'hui, j'étaie d'un calme impressionnant. Et mon malaise paraissait s'empirer. Je tirai une autre taf en ignorant bellement ces cons. Ça ne plut pas à ce con de bander. Il essaya à nouveau de me choper mais je l'évitais encore. Aoi commença alors lui aussi à perdre patience.

« 'Tint tes vraiment un petit con sérieux ! Arrête de jouer ton rebelle et éteins cette clope ! T'as pas le droit de fumer ! ».

Mais je ne les écoutais plus. Je restais figé, scotcher sur image d'horreur tout juste apparue. Je ne cherchais plus à les entendre. Trop préoccupé par _autre chose. _Tch ! Je l'observais et lui aussi. Ma clope était dans ma main mais je n'y touchais plus. Car il était là, en face de moi, son regard figé dans le mien... J'étais terrorisé. Je savais que je ne le montrais, mon visage toujours aussi impassible, mon comportement banale. Mais j'étaie effrayé. Son regard glissait sur mon corps, je savais qu'il le connaissait par cœur et il finis par sourire. Je tremblais, imperceptiblement. Je ne supportais pas ce sourire. Je n'avais pas peur de grand chose. Mais d'une seule personne en fait. De _lui_.

La cigarette me brûla les doigts et des picotements désagréables me rappelèrent que le feu n'était pas éteint. Mais, au lieu de la jeter, je l'écrasais dans ma main. Les cendres encore fumante brûlèrent ma peau mais la légère douleur me permis de me réveiller un peu plus de cette peur. J'entendis un souffle dégoûté derrière moi, et la voix de Kai retentit : « T'es taré mec, limite je pourrais avoir peur de ton indifférence ».

Il me prenait pour un fou hein... S'il savait ce que c'était... La folie. savoir ce que ça faisait de se retrouver face à ça... Face à un vrai fou...

« T'as raison, dis-je d'une voix calme, c'est effrayant un taré ».

Je jetais ma clope écrabouillé à terre et me retournais pour le regarder. Il me regardait complètement perdu. Laisse tomber, t'as pas à comprendre ce que je dis. Fais comme toujours, ignore mes paroles, ignore moi tout simplement. Je ne demande rien.

Je les laissais en plan et rentrais dans le lycée. Ma main me piquait et le mal qui montait en moi n'arrangeait rien. J'avais mal au ventre... Il n'y a pas trente six solution. J'avais mangé une pizza périmé. Ou la bière était mauvaise. Dans tous les cas... Je préparais une intoxication alimentaire... Fantastique. J'arrivais à ma classe et comme d'habitude, les gens de ma classe baissèrent d'un ton comme effrayé. Ça changera pas. Je m'installais au fond, horriblement mal, et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. Mon corps paraissait me brûler de l'intérieur, je serrais très fort les dents et ainsi caché, j'en profitais pour laisser mon visage se crisper de douleur. Garder un calme apparent n'était pas chose facile et avait demandé beaucoup d'entraînement. J'entendais des chuchotements retentirent à nouveau. Mais je ne cherchais pas à écouter. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration en essayant de calmer la douleur. Je tentais mais elle ne faisait que s'accroître. Je ne tiendrais pas comme ça. Une voix retentit, celle du prof. Je ne relevais pas la tête pour autant. De toute façon, il a compris qu'il ne pourrait m'obliger à rester éveillé à ses cours. Je finis par entendre une voix grave s'élever. Une voix profonde, timide. Une voix inconnu d'ailleurs qui me fit juste un peu lever le nez.

C'est là que je le vis pour la première, mon ange tombé du ciel.

Un petit blondinet était debout, face au tableau. Un blondinet aux yeux bleus magnifique, avec une bouille adorable. C'était la première fois que je voyais un gars aussi beau. Et j'en fus tout chamboulé que je restais figé, le nez posé sur mon bras, laissant juste apercevoir à peine mes yeux à cause de ma frange un peu trop longue. Je ne sentis même plus mes douleurs tant la vision que j'avais devant moi était enchanteresse. Serait-ce une facette du paradis? Tch ! Je divague. Après tout, un ange pareil, on en croise pas à tout les coins de rue.

« Tu peux t'installer là, dit le professeur, devant, ça te va ? ».

Le petit ange hocha la tête. Et, pour la première fois de l'année, je regrettais de ne pas avoir écouter. Je me contenterais de l'appeler petit ange, hein !

Et petit, ça lui va bien, parce qu'il est franchement pas grand. Je le regardais un peu mais soudain, je croisais son regard. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais je restais quelque peu troublé. Pourquoi avait-il été étonné ? Je fronçais un peu les sourcils quand mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre. J'enfouissais à nouveau la tête dans bras et serrais les dents. Que j'ai mal...

Le cours commençait et je restais ainsi un moment. Ma douleur ne faisait qu'empirer et des crampes arrivaient. Jusque là, j'avais pu faire croire que je dormais. Mais là, ça va être intenable. Surtout qu'on a deux heures avec ce prof. Au bout d'une heure à endurer, je finis par décider de partir. Je le levais soudainement faisant sursauter le professeur et les élèves qui se tournèrent. Je mis mon sac sur le dos et partais d'un pas légèrement rapide vers la sortie. Le professeur eut tout juste le temps de me demander : « Où allez vous ! » que je sortais déjà. Quand j'eus refermé la porte, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, tentant de soulager un peu mon ballonnement dû à la douleur. Mais ce n'était franchement pas efficace. Je finis par arriver en trombe dans les toilettes. Par chance, j'étais seul. Je rentrais dans une cabine et vomis d'un coup. J'ai horreur de ça.

Je restais ainsi penché sur la cuvette je ne sais combien de temps. Mais j'avais mal et les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. Dégoûté, je finis par ne plus rien à avoir à régurgiter et je me laissais tomber au sol, contre le mur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer tellement j'avais mal.

J'eus à nouveau une crampe ce qui me valu de me plier en deux en serrant fortement les yeux et les dents. Crispant mes mains sur ma veste, j'avais l'impression de vivre une douleur presque pire que ma première fois assez tumultueuse. Ça me rappela des souvenirs désagréables que je tentais d'oublier. Je ne dois pas y penser bon sang ! Ça ne ferait qu'empirer ma douleur ! Je me pliais encore à cause de ma crampe.

« Tu vas bien ? ».

Je sursautais violemment en m'écartant sur le côté et me prit le coin de la cuvette derrière la tête assez durement. Je restais alors un peu sonné et commença à regarder qui m'avait parlé. Le petit ange...

« Oh ça va ? S'écria-t-il en m'ayant vu me prendre le coin des chiottes. Tu t'es pas fait mal ? ».

Question idiote sérieux... Je crois que ça s'est rien à côté de l'autre douleur qui me mitraille. Une crampe revint et je gémis soudain en me pliant en deux. Merde ! J'ai mal !

« Hé, ça va ? Tu as vraiment mal là, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie!  
\- Cas-se... Toi, grommelais-je entre mes dents, mes douleurs faisant vraiment mal.  
\- Mais ...!  
\- Dégage putain ! Hurlais-je, pas besoin, terminais-je en serrant les dents ».

Il ne dit plus rien. Je tentais de me lever et y réussit avec grande peine. Une fois debout, je passais à coté du petit ange - muet désormais - et alla au lavabo. Je rinçais ma bouche et mon visage avant de regarder à travers les miroir. Il m'observait...un étrange regard imprimé dans les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il... De la peine ? Envers quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas ?

« J't'ai dit de dégager non, grognais-je.  
\- Mais tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment mal, je peux pas te laisser comme ça...  
\- Ignore moi.  
\- Hein ? S'écria-t-il surpris.  
\- Fait comme tout le monde : ignore moi. Ne me regarde pas. Fait comme si je n'existais pas. Tu t'en porteras mieux.  
\- Pourquoi ? ».

D'habitude, on m'ignore instinctivement. Je ne demande rien. Tout le monde agit comme ça avec moi. Les rares personnes à ne pas l'avoir fait sont mes amis de l'Est et eux deux. Mais pourquoi lui n'agit pas comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me voit dans cet état de faiblesse ? Je ne montre jamais mes faiblesses, encore moins ma douleur. Alors, pourquoi lui ?

« Cherche pas. Dégage.  
\- Je-  
\- Évites moi. Je te le redirais pas ».

Et je sortais en claquant la porte. Pourquoi est-il venu si soudainement ? Au moment où il ne devait surtout pas me voir ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas ignoré comme tous les autres ? Je me souvenais de son étonnement. Mais je ne le comprenais toujours pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui vienne dans cet endroit, comme par hasard ? M'aurait-il suivit ? Mais pourquoi ?

Arg ! Je me pose trop de question. Je finis par sortir du lycée. Pas besoin de rester en cours dans un état pareil. Je marchais donc comme je pouvais jusqu'au seul endroit où j'étaie en sécurité. Je toquais à la porte du petit magasin de guitare dans une rue en face du parc. On m'ouvrit vite.

« Miyavi ! S'écria Makoto ».

C'était le gérant du magasin mais aussi la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Je m'accrochais au bord de la porte en me tordant en deux. Makoto m'attrapa par le bras et m'aida à entrer. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'étage et m'installa sur son canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je crois... Que j'ai pas très bien mangé... Réussis-je à souffler.  
\- Miyavi... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu...  
-Je ne veux pas dépendre que de toi...  
\- Miyavi... ».

Je lui souris doucement en me crispant. Il me dit d'attendre et je me laissais enfin aller. Je soufflais doucement et fermais les yeux en essayant de penser à autres chose. Imperceptiblement, l'image du petit ange m'apparut, me faisant revenir à toutes mes questions. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il était soudainement apparu devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener jusqu'au toilette, comme par hasard quand j'y étais. Alors qu'il vient juste d'arriver en plus de ça et qu'on était en plein cours.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'y aller ?

Je vis Makoto revenir. Il m'apporta une bouillotte qu'il m'obligea à mettre sur mon ventre en m'allongeant sur le canapé. Il me donna quelques médicaments pour calmer la douleur puis plaça une cuvette à côté du canapé tout en me mettant une serviette mouillée à l'eau chaude sur le front. Je me laissais faire mais chuchota : « Tu t'occupes de moi...  
\- C'est normal.  
\- Pas vraiment...  
\- Personne ne le fait sinon ».

Je me tut. C'était vrai...

« Ça te dérange? Demanda-t-il après un moment.  
\- Non, j'aime bien.  
\- Toi vraiment, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas vivre chez moi ? Qui ça dérangerait hein ?  
\- On en a déjà parlé. C'est impossible ».

Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par ma respiration sifflante.

« Dors Miyavi. Sakito fera un mot pour toi.  
\- T'es trop gentil.  
\- Allez, dors mon garçon. T'en a besoin. Quand tu iras mieux, je te déposerais au lycée.  
\- Thank You ».

Je fermais les yeux. Sakito était la sœur de Makoto et elle était médecin généraliste. Elle a toujours eu la gentillesse de me faire des mots quand ça allait vraiment pas bien. Le directeur ne m'a jamais convoqué grâce à ça. Heureusement, j'ai déjà réussi à entrer dans ce lycée grâce à Makoto, j'vais pas me faire virer pour des conneries.

J'ai fini par m'endormir. D'ailleurs, je n'ai fait que me réveiller et me rendormir pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je voyais de temps en temps Makoto me veiller et me dire de me rendormir. Je ne tentais même pas de rester éveillé, trop soulagé d'être en sécurité.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je sentais une bonne odeur qui me creusa le ventre. Je m'assis sur le canapé et vis alors Makoto passer sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

« Yo, dis-je d'une voix endormie.  
\- Miyavi ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Affamé!  
\- Tu m'étonnes, tu es resté endormie trois jours !  
\- Quoi ! ».

Ah quand même!

« C'est quand même une intoxication alimentaire mon gars ! Allez viens manger quelque chose de bon ! ».

Je souris. J'allais me lever quand je vis que ma main avait été soigneusement bandée. Il avait donc vu la marque... Mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Et il n'en pensait pas moins. Franchement, il comptait beaucoup pour moi cet homme. Une famille presque. Je finis par me lever et le rejoignis dans la cuisine. En voyant les nombreux plats fumants d'où s'échappaient des odeurs exquises, je suis resté figé et n'ai pas osé m'approcher.

Makoto éclata de rire.

« Allez viens bonhomme ! Approche ! Les plats ne vont pas te manger ! ».

Je m'approchais un peu timide et m'assis très mal à l'aise. Makoto plaça devant moi un bol de riz et me passa des baguettes.

« Allez, mange ! C'est délicieux ».

J'ai pris les baguettes et goûta délicatement. Je suis resté con. C'était juste trop bon et j'ai souris comme un idiot. J'ai mangé comme si j'avais été victime de famine depuis des années. Du coup, j'en ai tellement repris et manger que j'ai fait une indigestion et suis resté au lit encore la nuit. Makoto avait bien rit et a dormit à côté de moi. Le lendemain, on me réveilla gentiment. Je souris en voyant Makoto face à moi.

« Allez bonhomme, va prendre ta douche, je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose pour ce matin et ton repas pour ce midi. S'il te plaît, accepte ».

Dès le réveil, il m'a eu. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. J'ai ainsi pris une douche agréablement chaude. Makoto m'a ainsi donné un bon petit déjeuner et il m'a offert une paire de mitaine qui traînait et un gilet qu'il ne portait plus. Sachant que cela ne lui était plus utile, je n'avais aucune raison de refuser. Encore une fois, il m'a eu. Je le serrais dans mes bras en le remerciant puis sortit et prit la direction du lycée. J'ai pris le mot de Sakito et me dirigea au bureau des surveillants. Quand je suis entré, ils m'ont lancé un regard mauvais. Finalement, j'aurais bien passé ma vie sous les regards et les sourires de bonté de Makoto.

Je posais mon justificatif d'absence sans un mot puis sortit bien vite. J'allais ensuite vers ma classe et croisa Kai. Celui-ci me lança un regard froid qui, sur le coup, me surprit. Je n'ai rien fait. Et quand je n'ai rien fait, il m'ignore… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça…

Je l'ignorais à mon tour. J'entrais alors dans ma classe et vis deux emmerdeurs dès le premier pas fait dans la salle. Que foutaient ce crêté et ce prétentieux de service dans ma classe…

Je faisais comme si leur présence était insignifiante et allais m'asseoir à ma place, non sans avoir senti un regard lourd de reproche envers les deux autres. J'ai sortis mes affaires tranquillement quand j'ai senti une présence à mon côté. J'ai levé les yeux. Je suis tombé sur lui.

« Tu vas mieux ? ».

J'ai à peine entendu sa question. Trop fixé sur ce regard bleu enchanteur. Sur le coup, je suis resté figé. Pourquoi il vient me parler lui ! Et il est sacrément mignon en plus ! J'ai senti le regard lourd de toute la classe sur moi mais surtout d'eux deux. Le silence s'était fait.

J'ai regardé ce petit ange droit dans les yeux. J'ai alors détourné les yeux et continua de sortir mes affaires en l'ignorant bellement. On frappa sur une table et je levais les yeux.

« Tu pourrais être un minimum poli, clama Reita d'une voix froide et calme mais où perçait la colère. Il te pose une question, tu pourrais faire un effort et lui répondre au lieu de l'ignorer.  
\- Je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas venir me voir, s'il est assez con pour ne pas le comprendre, c'est son problème. J'ai pas à lui répondre ».

Du coup, je crois que je l'ai énervé encore plus. Il est devenu rouge de colère. Pourquoi est-il si fâché ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre moi hein ? C'est peut-être parce que c'est leur pote. J'ai tourné les yeux et je l'ai regardé. Il n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Il n'était pas en colère. Pas vexé, pas triste, pas intimidé, pas indifférent… Non, au contraire. Il cherchait mon attention, mais surtout, il avait dans son regard une lueur qui fit battre mon cœur pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Il avait un regard brûlant. Et il attendait une réponse.

Je suis resté muet en le regardant et lui aussi. Il m'a dévisagé et j'ai tenu son regard. Sur l'instant, il n'avait rien d'un garçon timide et fragile comme je l'avais cru au premier abord. Au bout d'un moment, il a paru surpris et s'est vite retourné pour partir s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je suis resté complètement figé, le regard fixé sur lui. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lever un sourcil complètement étonné.

J'ai alors entendu un sifflement et je reconnus la voix d'Aoi qui dit : « Alors ce mec peut avoir des expressions finalement ! Ruki, t'es doué, parce qu'il faut s'accrocher ».

J'ai eu un instant de pause. Et soudain, j'ai compris que le petit ange s'appelait Ruki. Et là, je ne me suis focalisé que là-dessus. Je l'ai vu me regarder à nouveau mais il détourna les yeux. Je me suis alors tourné vers Aoi et s'en réfléchir je lui ai demandé : « C'est quoi son problème ? ».

Il m'a regardé avec des gros yeux. Bon, j'avoue, je ne lui pose jamais de question. Certes. Mais bon, c'est qu'un détail. Il a haussé un sourcil et a dit : « T'as qu'à lui demander ?  
\- Il a l'air muet ton copain. Sauf si t'es pareille que lui.  
\- Mec, commence pas à me chercher, me lança-t-il froidement avec un sourire plus froid ».

J'ai soutenu son regard et la tension s'est faite plus forte. Mais une voix brisa le silence. Sa voix. Unique, magnifique.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais toujours en vie, Miyavi ».

Je me suis tourné vers lui. Et je l'ai regardé fixement, sans montrer ma surprise. Il savait mon nom. Mais ce qui me dérangea le plus fut sa remarque. Si j'étais _en vie_. Personne ne m'avait demandé si j'étais en vie. Personne ne s'en était soucié. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas vraiment en vie. Je ne me sentais pas en vie. Et, dans ses propos, j'avais eu l'impression que c'était dans ce sens qu'il me posait cette question.

Et à son regard, ce n'était plus qu'une impression.


	2. RUKI

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'introduis doucement le PDV de RUKI. Mais on se concentrera surtout sur le PDV de Miyavi. Bientôt le chapitre 3 que je finalise.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite _review_, même si cela est pour demander la suite ;)

* * *

**''RUKI''**

**PDV MIYAVI**

Ce garçon était étrange, mais qui aurait cru qu'il l'aurait remarqué si vite. Comme l'avait dit l'autre, il était difficile chez moi de voir mes sentiments. Et pourtant... Pour lui, ça avait l'air d'avoir été une évidence.

Les cours ont commencé, les deux cons sont partit et j'ai plongé ma tête dans mes bras. J'eus beau continuer à réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à penser autre chose. En vie... Bordel ! Non, je ne me sentais pas en vie... Mais qui s'en souciait !

Je crispais mes yeux, ayant une soudaine envie de pleurer, ne sachant guère pourquoi d'ailleurs... Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement parce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi ? Et ça faisait longtemps...

J'eus soudainement envie de crier. Et pour m'en empêcher, je n'ai trouver qu'un moyen, me mordre la main jusqu'au sang. Et ça fait mal. Mais la douleur me permis de supporter cet élan de tristesse. J'ai fermé les yeux sans lâcher ma main. J'ai sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche et j'ai entendu des gouttes frapper ma table. Je n'ai pas relevé la tête de toutes les heures de la matinée jusqu'à ce que midi sonne.

Je suis resté la tête plongée dans mes bras. Mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir lever la tête. Je ne sentais plus ma main ni mon bras et ma tête était lourde. Ça me rappelait ces moments... si désagréable.

« Il va pas dormir tout le temps quand même celui-là ! Déjà qu'il dort à tous les cours, il peut au moins se réveiller ! Il sèche plusieurs jours pour revenir ici et dormir ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! ».

Le prof gueule. En général, je suis sortit dès que la sonnerie retentit. Sauf que là, j'en ai pas la force. J'aurais pas dû me mordre jusqu'au sang, tout ça à cause de lui...

« Ru, crois-nous, n'essaie pas de lui parler, dit alors une voix légèrement basse ».

C'était Aoi qui était revenu je suppose. Suivit des autres, comme d'hab.

« Mais il a pas l'air méchant.

\- Il ne l'est sûrement pas intentionnellement, commença alors Kai, mais il est fou, crois-moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire dire ça ?

\- Il l'est Ru, cherche pas, grommela Reita.

\- Je ne veux pas me baser sur vos dire, souffla alors Ruki, et d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ne se réveille toujours pas...

\- Ru, va pas le voir ! Grogna Aoi ».

J'ai sentit une présence à côté de moi. J'ai eu la force de souffler faiblement : « Lâche moi ».

J'ai sentit un mouvement de recul, de surprise.

« Tu dors pas ? ».

Il y avait un silence dans la salle. Il pensait vraiment que je dormais. Dommage, j'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez dit, et je m'en balance.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je tentais de me redresser. J'appuyais fort sur le bras que je sentais et me redressais. Ruki souffla de surprise. Je pris mon sac et il dit précipitamment : « Mais tu saignes ! ».

Je me levais comme je pouvais mais tanguais sur place. Je réussis à poser mon sac sur le dos et Ruki regarda alors ma main en ouvrant de grands yeux : « Non mais t'as fait quoi à ta main !

\- Laisse moi tranquille, murmurais-je en soufflant, tout en avançant ».

Je me sentais pas bien mais continuais d'avancer. La douleur est la seule chose qui me permet de retenir mes sentiments trop puissants. Quand je ne devais pas crier, c'est ma main qui y passait. La dernière fois, j'ai failli la perdre, mais Sakito était là et elle m'avait soigné. Comme à chaque fois. J'avais de la chance qu'elle soit. Cette femme était bonne, trop pour moi je suppose. J'en sais rien en fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'une femme devenu mère pourrait faire pour son enfant. On dit souvent qu'elle serait prête à tout pour le protéger. Quelle utopie.

« Attend, il faut-

\- Lâche moi ! Grognais-je plus fort en m'arrêtant à la porte. Ma tête tournait et j'avais l'impression d'être sur un sol qui bouge, comme quand j'ai trop bu. Écoutes tes potes, n'essaie pas de me parler ».

Puis je suis sortie sans en dire plus. Ce mec est têtu. Trop à mon goût. J'avais au moins le mérite d'être tranquille quand ils se fichaient tous de moi. Si ce mec commence à s'intéresser à moi, il verra des choses que je préfère garder secrètes.

**PDV RUKI**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si beau. Les gars ne l'ont même pas noté je pense, trop obnubilé par le « mauvais » garçon. Le voir comme quelqu'un de beau ne serait même pas imaginable, un gars mal fringué, mal coiffé, tatoué, percé… Pas du tout le genre des gars… Mais carrément le mien.

Miyavi… Ce nom, je l'avais entendu à toutes les sauces. Aoi ne l'aimait pas du tout, Kai s'en fichait pas mal – même s'il était mal élevé pour lui – et Uruha le trouvait con. Mais Reita était celui qui semblait le détester le plus. Mais pourquoi ?

Les gars ne sont pas méchants. Mais les voir aussi… _violent_ envers ce certain Miyavi m'intriguait totalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, qu'est-ce qu'il était pour que les gars ne puissent le voir ? Je me suis pris à imaginer qu'il pourrait être le type de gars à ouvrir sa gueule sans arrêt pour dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, le type qui se cache pas d'être un délinquant, d'être un crétin fini…

Quel choc quand je fis le _fameux_ Miyavi. Un gars qui donnerait des orgasmes, foutu comme un Dieu, mais habillé comme un pauvre… Du genre limite incapable de recoudre un bouton, ou de se payer un nouvel uniforme, le minimum pour une famille qui voit son enfant entrer au lycée. Il était si canon, mais tout l'inverse de ce que je m'imaginais.

Il était calme, discret au possible, il ne disait jamais rien. Il était presque comme une ombre qui passait. Il ne se faisait pas remarquer. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici, il travaillait…

Non, il n'était pas méchant. Il semblait caché quelque chose… et pas quelque chose de facile. D'après ce que ma mère m'avait appris, il était le type même du gars qui allait mal. Il portait des cheveux longs, devant son visage, pour le cacher. Cacher ses hématomes, mais surtout ses yeux. Sa tristesse, sa douleur, sa solitude. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il avait besoin d'aide…

Et pourtant, il semblait ne pas en vouloir. Il semblait la rejeter, alors que son corps lui criait qu'il en voulait – je suis persuadé qu'il s'est mordu la main à cause de sa douleur, qu'il refoulait.

Je ne savais pas comment faire avec lui.

« Ruki, souffla Uruha.

\- Mm ?

\- On va à la cafeit ?

\- Oui, souris-je, allons-y ».

Une chose aussi que j'avais noté, et qui ne m'étonnait pas : Miyavi disparaissait aux heures du repas. Sûrement pour être seul, dans son coin, et pouvoir fumer sa clope tranquille. Ce que je pouvais comprendre ça…

La cafeit était grande, pleine de monde et de vie. Je remarquais les regards des filles sur moi. Je leur souriais, mais je n'étais pas intéressé. Je préférais le beau ténébreux qui prenait toutes mes pensées. Reita me pressa d'aller m'asseoir et me dit : « Surtout, tu bouges pas, tu vas encore étouffer avec la foule et encore t'évanouir.

\- C'est quoi tes ''encore'' là ! M'écriais-je en grognant ».

Il rigola et fila avec Kai chercher les plateaux. Uruha se mit près de moi et Aoi partit un instant. Il revint juste après, accompagné de deux gars.

« Ruki, j'te présente Shou et Hiroto, deux potes qui aiment la musique aussi.

\- Ravie, m'écriais-je en souriant ».

Les deux étaient vraiment des bombes. Shou était grand, fin, le visage mignon et légèrement efféminé. Hiroto, lui, était petit, menu, le visage tout mignon... on sentait qu'il était quand même un gars, mais il faisait très jeune.

« Alors tu es le fameux Ruki, sourit Shou ».

Punaise, il a la voix grave.

« Je vois qu'on parle de moi, rigolais-je.

\- C'est Reita qui nous rabâche avec ça, soupira Hiroto ».

Je rigolais. Je vis venir Reita et Kai. Les gars se saluèrent et je ne disais rien. J'étais toujours… perturbé. Par lui, bien sûr. Il me retournait de toutes la manières. Émotionnellement, physiquement… Merde.

« Salut ! ».

Je sursautais et vit un nouveau gars en face. Il était peut-être moins canon que les deux autres, mais il avait un sourire tellement sympathique que ça donnait envie de lui parler. Je m'écriais : « Asseyez-vous vite et expliquez-moi comment les gars se comportent ici ! »

Shou rigola et Hiroto s'arrêta direct à côté de moi.

« Tu as une voix grave, c'est ouf ce qu'elle est sexy ».

Je rigolais. Reita à côté fit une tête tellement drôle que tout le monde rigolaient.

« Et, quel est ton nom ? Demandais-je au nouveau venu.

\- Nao ! ».

Les gars prirent plaisir à dire qu'Uruha jouait au tombeur auprès des filles, que Reita feignait l'ignorance, et que Kai jouait au dur alors qu'au fond c'était un tendre. Ça m'amusa tellement quand ils parlèrent de Kai.

« Si vous saviez ! Kai faisait peur à tout le monde en maternelle, alors un jour, je lui ai dit de sourire, et ça changeait vraiment tout !

\- Oh ! C'est donc toi celui qui lui a dit de sourire !

\- Il vous en a parlé, dis-je en regardant Kai ».

Il rougissait légèrement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Je souriais. Kai ajouta : « Ruki est un petit ange pour nous quatre. Il nous suit depuis la maternelle, et il a toujours eu des conseils avisés ! ».

Je rigolais et continuais : « Faut peut-être pas exagéré avec an- ».

Je me coupais soudain à cause de quinte de toux. Je toussais assez durement mais je ne me sentais pas trop mal. Je sentis une main dans mon dos et Reita me regardait un peu inquiet. Je tentais de parler et m'étouffais d'autant plus : « Eau... » réussis-je à articuler.

On me donna vite une bouteille et je bus une gorgée pour me calmer.

« Ouf ! Soupirais-je, j'étais en train d'avaler de travers haha ».

Cela parut détendre l'atmosphère mais les gars étaient encore un peu nerveux alors j'ajoutais : « Pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Aucun mal en perspective pour aujourd'hui, dis-je en souriant ».

Les gars me sourirent. Ils étaient toujours très inquiet pour moi. Ils n'ont pas tord, bien sûr, mais j'ai pas besoin de ressembler à assister à chaque que je tousse un peu… M'enfin.

On finissait le repas sur des notes plus réjouissantes. Finalement, quand les cours reprenaient bientôt, les gars m'amenèrent jusqu'à ma classe. Shou, Hiroto et Nao s'excusèrent et partir. Kai ajouta qu'ils devraient eux aussi repartir à leur classe. Je souriais et m'avançais en premier pour les raccompagner. Je courrais à la porte plein d'allégresse et ouvris sans réfléchir la porte. Quelque chose bloqua l'ouverture et j'entendis un bruit de douleur étouffé.

« Oh je suis désolé » m'écriais-je en comprenant que j'avais foutu la porte dans le nez de quelqu'un.

Je me dépêchais de voir qui c'était et je restais bien con.

Merde, Miyavi.

« Je suis encore plus désolé Miyavi, je voulais pas...

\- ça va, grommela-t-il, la main sur le visage.

\- Décidément, c'est pas ta journée ni la mienne, pouffais-je nerveux. Je me sentais trop bête. Je n'ai fait que des gaffes depuis le début et tu n'arrêtes de te faire mal ! Désolé...

\- Pff, souffla-t-il. Je le regardais étonné tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la classe. Il ajouta peu après : pas ta faute ».

Je le vis retourner en classe et s'asseoir pour faire ses devoirs. J'entendis Reita grommeler à nouveau.

« Reita, tu pourrais arrêter d'être si désagréable, toi qui n'est pas méchant au fond.

\- Oui, Reitouninet, se moqua Aoi, tu joues au gros dur, avec ton cache sur le nez, mais au fond t'es un gentil.

\- Oh ta gueule Aoi, grogna Reita. J'suis le seul que ça agace de voir que Ruki fait pas assez gaffe à propos de ce con là ? ».

Aoi soupira et haussa les épaules. Uruha n'osa rien dire et Kai soupira : « Ruki est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait… n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers moi ».

Je croisais les bras et fis un air fier : « Non mais ! Enfin un qui le remarque ! ».

Je souriais amusé.

« Allé, à tout à l'heure les gars !

\- Oui, on se retrouve à la pause ? Proposa Kai.

\- Ouais, ok, à tout à l'heure ! ».

Je les laissais et me dirigeais vers ma table. Je passais à côté de Miyavi et vis qu'il faisait la mécanique. Seulement, il n'était pas sur les bon axes. Je corrigeais : « c'est sur x pas y ».

Il leva vivement la tête et je vis son regard exaspéré. Je me sentais un peu chaud au niveau des joues. La honte… bon, on s'en va discrètement… je vis que les gars n'étaient toujours pas partie. Je leur fis signe de s'en aller.

Ah, je les adore, mais ils me surveillent un peu trop là… ça commence même à être agaçant…

**PDV MIYAVI**

Je suis monté dans un étage isolé et me suis assis dans une cage d'escalier à l'extérieur. Il fait froid malgré que j'ai le gilet de Makoto. J'ai soufflé et regardé ma main. Elle était violacée et glacée. J'ai prix une de mes mitaines et l'ai enfilé pour la réchauffer un minimum. En général, je les garde pour l'hiver, comme ça je me réchauffe petit à petit et supporte mieux le froid. J'ai ensuite prix le sac que Makoto m'avait donné en me disant « Ne regarde qu'à l'heure du repas ! Je suis sûr que tu seras content ! ».

J'ai donc découvert avec plaisir une boîte à bento. Je n'en avais jamais. Makoto était vraiment formidable.

J'ai ouvert la boîte et suis resté con. Mais il a préparé à manger pour 10 ! J'y voyais trois onigri, un grillé à la sauce soja, un au saumon sésame et un avec de la viande haché au soja. J'y voyais des crevettes, des algues, du poulet pané, de l'omelette... Je crois avoir gardé la bouche ouverte. Je l'ai fermé rapidement en m'en rendant compte.

« Tu en fais trop Koto... Souris-je alors ».

J'ai cassé les baguettes en deux et mangeais. Je me régalais. Je n'avais pas mangé de bento depuis que je suis tout petit, c'était comme retourner dans le rêve de mon enfance. Que j'avais oublié... C'était magique. Il ne savait pas à quel point ça me rendait heureux.

J'ai fini jusqu'à la dernière miette ! Quand j'ai fini, j'avais l'estomac plein, et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus senti cette sensation. J'ai fermé la boite et l'ai rangé. Mangé comme ça était tellement rare que ça m'a donné envie de dormir. Du coup, je me suis allongé dans les marches en mettant ma capuche et j'ai croisé mes bras. Je me suis endormi direct.

Un bruit sourd m'a réveiller. Émergeant de mes rêves, je papillonnais des yeux à cause de la lumière du jour. J'ai dormis combien de temps moi ? Je baillais et une voix me fit sursauter : « C'est pas un endroit pour dormir ici ! ».

Je me redressais vivement et vis la femme de ménage en haut des marches avec son balai. Je me levais d'un bond en prenant mon sac et m'excusais doucement avant de sortir. C'est sûr que je la dérange dans son travail.

Je marchais dans les couloirs et compris que l'heure du déjeuné était presque passé. Tous les élèves revenaient vers les salles de cours. Je descendais les marches rapidement sans croiser trop de monde. J'ai passé un couloir et allais ouvrir la porte pour sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et je me la pris en pleine gueule. J'ai reculé vivement en me tenant le nez. Ça fait mal ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui.

J'ai entendu une voix retentir : « Oh je suis désolé ! ». Et une tête blonde apparu de l'autre côté de la porte. Encore lui...

Il est resté con en voyant que c'était moi et a posé sa main devant sa bouche, moi toujours la main sur le nez, blasé. J'ai vu ses potes sortir à leur tour mais eux n'ont pas eu l'air surpris. Ils se sont contentés de me regarder noir.

« Je suis encore plus désolé Miyavi, je voulais pas...

\- ça va, grommelais-je.

\- Décidément, c'est pas ta journée ni la mienne, pouffa alors doucement Ruki. Je le regardais bizarrement. Je n'ai fait que des gaffes depuis le début et tu n'arrêtes de te faire mal ! Désolé...

\- Pff, soufflais-je blasé. Je m'avançais et continuais, pas ta faute ».

Je passais la porte et continuais mon chemin. Ah bah je saigne du nez. Super, après la main, c'est le nez ! Je soufflais et retournais en classe. J'allais m'installer à ma place habituelle et sortis un bloc note. Je pris ensuite un petit bouquin et fis mes exos d'Anglais. Je les finissais très vite puis continuais sur de la physique. Moins intéressant tout à coup. Surtout sur de la mécanique de mes deux là ! C'est chiant ses trucs là.

Je posais mon coude sur la table et posais ma tête sur ma main. Je tournais trente six mille fois mon crayon dans ma main mais restais bloqué sur mes exos. Foutu mécanique !

« Oh il est trop beau ! Entendis-je alors de la part des nunuches de la classe ».

J'ai tourné les yeux rapidement pour voir Ruki et ses potes entrer. À croire que ces 4 cons ne peuvent pas laisser Ruki tout seul. Pff ! Je retournais sur ma physique et continuais de faire tourner mon crayon. Quel ennui.

« C'est sur x pas y ».

Je levais les yeux et vis Ruki lire mes feuilles. Il me regarda et se pinça les lèvres comme gêné et retourna vers les gars sidéré par lui. Encore à venir me voir celui-là ? Il lâche pas l'affaire hein ! Sérieusement. Je regardais mes exos et regardais mes axes. En effet, si je prends pas les bon axes, ça va être dur dur de faire l'exo. Je changeais mes axes et réussis à le faire. Satisfait, sans le montrer, je rangeais mon bloc et retournais dans ma sieste. Dès que j'ai une minute de toute façon, je gratte des heures de sommeil que je n'aurais pas dans la nuit...

« Il dort tout le temps celui-là, même pas foutu de suivre un cours. Franchement Ru, oublie le ! Tu vois comment il est, pas fréquentable ! ».

Reita, toujours aussi adorable...

« Rei, souffle Ruki de manière presque las, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller hein. Je fais juste que lui parler et jusqu'ici, il m'a renvoyé chier. C'est tout ! ».

Et je passe pour le chieur dans l'histoire ? Merci, c'est cool.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Demande Aoi.

\- Il a l'air sympa, dit simplement Ruki ».

Sur ces mots, je lève ma tête juste assez pour le regarder. Cette bouille d'ange est vraiment un phénomène. Sans connaître les gens, il peut dire s'ils sont sympa ? Et pourquoi je le serais hein ? Il dut sentir mon regard car il se retourna vers moi. Je plongeais de nouveau dans son beau regard bleu et il soutint aussi mon regard. Seulement, Reita se mit entre nous deux et je levais les yeux. Dans son cœur nageait la haine. Une haine et une colère très puissante. J'ai alors tout de suite compris son problème : il était amoureux de Ruki, mais Ruki paraissait ne s'intéresser qu'à moi.

Décidément, quand je l'ai appelé ange, je parlais peut-être un peu vite, parce qu'à part m'apporter des emmerdes, il a pas fait grand chose d'autre. Je replongeais mon nez dans mes bras. Je vais les ignorer comme d'habitude.

La sonnerie retentit et le cours reprit. Je me redressais un peu histoire de montrer que je suis réveillé et vis que les autres cons étaient partis. Le professeur arriva et le cours commença. Je me suis mis alors à regarder Ruki. Sa belle chevelure blonde luisait à la lumière du jour, bien que le soleil transperce à peine les cumulus de nuage. Un ange... Maladroit certes. Mais il reste un ange. Gentil. Une caractéristique si belle je trouve. Un ange canon en plus de ca.

À un moment des cours, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir. J'ai regardé le torrent d'eau s'écouler dans la cour et ces filets d'eau plonger vers le sol depuis le ciel. Le temps était vraiment pas terrible.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai remarqué alors quelque chose du coin de l'oeil. Ruki me regardait. Discrètement. Et je fis comme si je ne voyais rien.

Il ne me lâcha pas du regard tant que j'avais le regard ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. Pourquoi il cherche tant à me parler. Pourquoi il s'intéresse tant à moi. Je n'ai rien pour suis pauvre, mal fringué, pas bavard, pas sympa, nul en classe, sans ami... Du moins, au lycée. Je traine dans les quartiers des gangs pas très recommandables... Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me trouver ?

Certes, mes potes me répète souvent que j'ai un charme de malade que je cachais derrière mes cheveux et mon silence. Mais, ils me connaissaient, ils savaient comment je fonctionnais.

Pas lui.

Que cherchait-il ?

D'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Certes, c'est Ruki, le pote du "quatuor". Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Son nom de famille ? J'en sais rien.

Je le regardais alors et il se tourna vivement. Je pris alors un bout de papier. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?

Je notais "your name" puis pliais le papier et visais sa trousse. Personne ne me vit, soit trop occupé à parler, à dormir ou même à écouter (ou faire semblant). Je le vis sursauter quand le papier plongea dans sa trousse. Il prit le papier et le déplia. Il se retourna soudainement.

Il me regarda et je le regardais. Il finit par se tourner et attrapa un crayon. Il va me répondre hein...

Il replia le papier et, quand le prof se tourna à nouveau, il fit glisser discrètement le papier sur le sol. Je l'attrapais juste sous ma table et le dépliais.

"Matsumoto". Ça ne me dit rien du tout. Mais maintenant, je sais comment il s'appelle. Je note ensuite : "And your family, is it rich like your friends ?". Je pliais et lui lançais. Il l'attrapa au vol et lu. Je le vis rester un moment figé. Il comprend ce que j'ai noté ?

Ah il écrit. Il replia et me le lança. Je le dépliais et vis : "Yes. Je suis le fils du député des affaires criminelles. Ma mère est psychologues, spécialisée dans les cas sociaux. Et toi ?".

Et merde. Encore un. Et en plus de ça, sa mère s'occupe des cas sociaux ? Super. J'en suis un. Il faut vraiment que je l'évite à tout prix, s'il découvre tout, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour elle.

Je chiffonnais le papier et le jetais par terre. Ruki me regarda bizarre mais je détournais les yeux et regardais dehors. Je dois tout faire pour l'éviter.

À la fin du cours, je fus le premier sortit. Je partais vite du lycée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'était pas dans le lycée depuis le début, comme les quatre autres, mais maintenant qu'il est là, je vois les emmerdes arriver.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide, mon sac sur le dos. Je filais au magasin de guitare de Makoto. Il était toujours ouvert. J'entrais et la sonnette retentit à mon entrée.

« Bonjour ! Clama la voix de Makoto, je suis à vous tout de suite !

\- Ce n'est que moi, t'en fait pas ! Dis-je fort.

\- Miyavi! S'écria-t-il. Il arriva alors en dévalant les escaliers. Hey mon gars ! Alors, ce déjeuner?

\- C'était délicieux Makoto, je me suis régalé!

\- Ah je suis content! Alors, cette journée?

\- Je voulais te demander si tu connaissais un certain député Matsumoto ?

\- Ah ça pour sûr! C'est celui qui travaille dans le gouvernement pour toutes les affaires criminelles. J'ai entendu dire qu'il serait venu vivre ici car le taux de délinquant, et de trafic de drogue est important. Pourquoi ? ».

Alors il ne vivait pas ici ? Ça pour avoir du boulot, pour son père comme pour sa mère, ils seront servis.

« Non j'en ai entendu parler dans la cours et je savais pas qui c'était.

\- C'est sûr qu'on doit en parler ! Il paraît que leur fils est une vraie beauté ! ».

Ça, c'est sûr. Il me proposa de boire un coup tout en jouant. J'ai accepté.

Au final, je ne suis partit qu'après 23heures. Il m'a offert une pizza qu'il avait commandé (étrangement) en trop et je suis partit. Quand je suis retourné dans les quartiers, j'ai foutu ma capuche sur la tête et je me suis fait discret. On ne m'a pas vu car le peu qui traînait dans la rue étaient défoncés.

Je suis arrivé au taudis. J'ai défoncé la porte comme à chaque fois. Je suis vite monté à l'étage. Avant d'entrer, j'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la pièce. J'ai ouvert doucement la porte et j'ai regardé. J'entendais des ronflements plus loin. Je suis entré en vitesse et j'ai filé dans ma chambre. J'ai placé avec précaution la table devant la porte. Alors, j'ai pu souffler. Je me suis changé et le suis glissé sous ma couverture. J'ai fini par fermé les yeux et me suis endormi direct. Et les rêves furent rempli d'Ange, blond, une bouille magnifique... Un Ruki tout craché.

Mais soudain, un monstre apparaissait pour hanter mes rêves. Et je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais en sueur et je tremblais. Ce cauchemars ne pourra jamais s'arrêter, même si Ruki venait réchauffer mes rêves.


End file.
